bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Avanzar Rebanada
Avanzar Rebanada is a Quincy of the Wandenreich's Sternritter after the Thousand Year Blood War. He holds the designation D "The Detonate" Appearance Avanzar is a lean muscular man with lightly tan skin and brown eyes. His head is shaved in a buzz cut fashioned and has a bit of a brown stubble on his chin. Around his neck is a chain with a cross attached to it. Avanzar wears a variant of the Sternritter's uniform, consisting of the order's signature ankle-length white cloak and hood. Underneath that he wears a waist-length, sleeveless, white flak jacket with various pockets. The jacket is left unzipped, showing off his necklace and a long-sleeve black muscle shirt. He also wears white trench pants and black sneakers with two straps on both shoes. Avanzar also has a white bandana tied around his head. Personality Avanzar is somewhat of a loose cannon, rarely sticking to a plan if it takes to long. He likes to get things done quickly, making him do rather rash actions that could get himself or his friends killed. Despite that Avanzar can be counted on in a situation, making great use of his special ability in a crisis. He is also very loyal to his friends, willing to take on any damage in order to protect them. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: Like all Quincy, Avanzar can absorb the spirit particles in the atmosphere and combine it with his own spiritual power for techniques and powers. He has an easier time in places such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo where there is more spiritual particles in the air. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': A technique which allows Avanzar to move across the spirit particles in the air at high speed. Avanzar has shown to be very skilled with this technique, quickly dispatching several opponents with ease. The Detonate (爆発 (ザ・デトナテ), Za Detonate; Japanese for "Explode"): Avanzar's Schrift is similar to The Explode except that Avanzar's power doesn't turn people and objects imbued with his reishi into bombs, but rather focuses on the countdown for his bombs. Like Bambietta, he fires reishi bullets that explode after Avanzar fixes them with a certain amount of time. This can be done at random under his control, meaning his opponent's cannot predict when the bombs will explode. Avanzar can also imbue his reishi bullets into objects like Bambietta, the only difference that instead of blowing up automatically, the reishi remains there and explodes at Avanzar's command or when something of great force and pressure makes contact with it, like a land mine. The only drawback is that in order for Avanzar to create a powerful bomb is that he needs more time to create it or giving the reishi bullet more time to build up before exploding. Avanzar can also attach bombs to people, but that's only when someone makes physical contact with him. *'Six-Seconds Bomb': Avanzar's signature attack and the usual time frame for his bombs. These reishi bullets explode after six-seconds of attaching itself to something or after being fired. These bombs are relatively weak but can still cause considerate damage as their explosions are man-size. *'Bomb Fiesta' (Spanish for Bomb Festival): Avanzar releases a swarm of small round reishi bullets that immediately surround the target. When the bombs detect a reiatsu signature passing by it, the closes one will explode, followed by the next one and so on until the target is completely engulfed in a barrage of explosions. *'Land Mine Bombs': Avanzar leaves his reishi on a flat solid surface that activates upon pressurized contact and explodes the moment it's released, killing or seriously damage whomever is above it. When activated a symbol of the Wandenreich's symbol appears. *'Bomb Latch': Avanzar touches a person with his hand and instantly imbues reishi on that part of the target's body. The Wandenreich's symbol briefly appears before glowing and then exploding, causing damage to the target. *'Una Hora Muerte' (Spanish for One Hour Death): Avanzar's most strongest technique. He begins gathering reishi from all around him to form into a giant sphere, which as the name implies, takes at least an hour to complete. Once he is finished, Avanzar shrinks the bomb down to the size of his hand as has it float above him. Then with a hand signal, Avanzar launches the bomb towards his target at high speed and upon contact, the bomb expands, destroying everything in a three-mile radius. Spirit Weapon Quincy: Vollständig Zadkiel (Righteousness of God): Category:Primarch11 Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Male Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)